


而Michael的insta里全是James

by jar3c_lol



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗by渔夫<br/>由虚假的Michael Fassbender的insta账户引发</p>
            </blockquote>





	而Michael的insta里全是James

**Author's Note:**

> 【因国内事件，存文到此处】

正文：

『Miss you, buddy.』不，删掉这个。  
『How are you, mate?』这个也不好，删掉。  
『You're home?』太急切，不要。  
『Nght out with my buddy James』这个还可以。  
Michael在他的手机上打下这句话，又打上『#jamesmcavoy』，按下『圈出某人』后才想起James没有instagram的账户，又默默退出。他盯着屏幕上这段话看了半天，确认没有表露出什么特殊信息，再次检查了下措辞，用各种语调变换着读他写的那段话，确认无误了才点了发送。  
他盯着手机上方的发送进度条变换着，运营商标志旁边的加载图标转动着，他觉得时间过得好慢。  
『发送成功』  
他的手机自动将刚才那张图加载出来，一张James眯眼笑的图片出现在他的屏幕上，一边眉毛挑逗地抬起来。他觉得自己快要晕倒了。  
明明是他给James照的这张照片，为什么每次看到，自己还会有这种奇怪的感觉。他自己也不知道，James把这个称为『James的魔力』，因为他天生长了这张脸。Michael当时毫不客气地嘲笑他的厚脸皮，并声称自己的魔力要更加强大，却在心里默默赞同他的话，并享受他听后神经质般的大笑。  
这个时候这个眯眼笑的James看着他，无声地对他说：『我的魔力』。  
『是的，你的魔力。』  
Michael不敢相信自己竟然在对着一张照片说话，不过值得庆幸的是他现在独自在家，而不是在什么咖啡店外面，被狗仔拍到对着James的照片自言自语。在狗仔眼里，那几乎等同于『对着James的照片打手枪』。  
倒也不是说这件事情没有发生，只是被写出来就不太对劲了，虽然用鼻子都可以猜到Michael是不会承认的。  
他有点心虚，手指一抖，刷新了他的insta界面。  
天要塌了，Michael想。在这个世界上他最不想做的事就是在自己发完图片后刷新自己的insta。因为第一次他刷新了他的insta，他图片下面的评论给了他脆弱的心脏重重一击。请不要质疑他作为一名知名演员的心理素质，『Write on my breasts』之类的疯狂粉丝的留言不会让他受到惊吓，他进入演艺圈的时候就对这种事做好准备了，这在粉丝来信中很常见。不常见的是下面这个评价。

『he looks like he just sucked ur dick.』

『她怎么知道？！！！！！』  
这是Michael的第一想法，他想冲到屏幕那边抓着那位做出这个评论的粉丝的肩膀，死命摇晃，直到把她脑子里肮脏的想法摇出去。这听起来有些暴力。  
不过他最后冷静下来了，并放弃了这个荒唐的想法。那个人不可能知道的，是吧？这只是她运用一种奇特的方式在夸赞James常年水润的红嘴唇。一定是这样的，Michael想，并不是因为她具有什么神奇的读心术，他们还是活在正常世界里的，不是X战警的世界。现实中是没有读心者这样的人是吧？那都是魔术师做出来的鬼把戏。  
不过他也不明白，一张普通的合影是怎么给了大众这样一种想法。照片里他和James头碰头，两人都留着橘红色的大胡子，Michael那次写的话是『Ginger buddies』，他想这句话想了好久呢。那次James仍旧带着他习惯性的『自拍表情』（又称眯眼笑），而Michael也没有做鬼脸，他们只是凑在一起对着镜头微笑，和平时的记者照没什么两样。他们看起来就像普通朋友，没有什么地方不对劲（除了Michael刚刚得到了全世界最好的一次口交和James刚刚在他手里颤抖地高潮了）。于是他把这个问题归结到『我不理解』那一栏里，和『为什么James的口交技术这么好』放在一起，并发誓再也不提起这个令人困惑的话题。  
事与愿违，因为『某些』原因，他的记忆总是会飘回那一天。James跪在他的腿间含着他的阴茎的画面是很难忘记的。他的下身抽动了一下，也许等会他真的要对着James的照片打手枪了，不过那是后话了。  
总之，他不愿意看评论是有理由的，他不想看到粉丝们『碰巧』猜对他的想法，尤其是他的大多数想法是对James不切实际的性幻想。  
不过，嘿，这个不能怪他。那个在记者面前说『我们每天早上都会做爱』的人可不是他，去指责那个面相纯良的少年吧，不要看着我们可怜的Michael，他对此是一无所知。  
他见识过身为苏格兰汉子的James是多么的豪放开朗，Michael把这一切怪罪到苏格兰口音上——当James操着一口浓重的口音，对你说的任何话都会带上情色的泡泡，就像他穿着女士黑丝，跨坐在你身上，一边把下流话夹杂着烟吐在你脸上，一边已经伸手在你的下体上套弄。这一切真是太他妈性感了，Michael很抱歉他自己自动带入了Bruce的形象，他对着James女装的样子打飞机的次数是铁一般的事实。  
当然苏格兰小短裙也是一个理由，虽然现在谈起这未免有些小清新。不过在苏格兰汉子眼里短裙可不是小清新，并不是每个人都能体会风从屁股缝吹过的感觉，这对于性欲旺盛的苏格兰人可是一次生理上加心理上的巨大放松啊。这玩意儿James也没少穿，不过Michael觉得穿在他身上显得太纯良，不适合他的气质。  
James也提前给Michael打过预防针了，但是当James如此坦然地抖露出他们性生活日程时，他还是惊的差点没从椅子上仰过去。James对此表示人们不会相信他的，他们会觉得这是一个笑话而已。而Michael努力克制自己不要一口水喷他一脸。他看着James狡黠的笑容，顿时明白了『被别人卖了还要帮别人数钱』的深深悲哀。  
所以用那些话来刺激Michael的心脏是很不道德的，没有人性的，丧尽天良的，不可接受的。所以他发誓再也不看粉丝评论了。

而这是个意外。  
不到2分钟时间他的图片收到了500多个红心，100多条评论，有几条已经显示在首页上了，他不能忽视：  
『Have a good time *kiss*』——正常粉丝  
『Get a room!!!』——心思缜密的粉丝  
『一天到晚秀恩爱啊哈哈哈！』——看不懂  
『啊哈哈哈哈哈鲨鲨看你这幽怨的语气！』——还是看不懂，猜测是中文。  
他得转移一下注意力，他不想受到评论的轰炸，特别是被自己不认识的语言，他觉得他们在用他所不能理解的文字讨论他，是一件细思恐极的事。沉默如他，他才不会说自己其实挺享受看评论，并乐于从中吸取春梦的灵感的。  
眯眼笑的James又开始说：『承认吧哈哈！你想我了！』  
『没有，』Michael在心里回应，『你想多了。』  
『你看到fassavoy1314说的吗？她说你肯定想我了。』  
『闭嘴，James。』眯眼笑的James真的没说话了。  
噢天呐我又开始对着照片说话了，Michael感到天旋地转。一天两次这样的事有些严重，他不能在这么盯着这张照片看了。  
他深呼吸，查看自己以前发的图，发出一声绝望的叹息：有90%的图是关于James，他怀疑就连James的粉丝都不能做到如此热情了吧。他觉得世界真是不公平，James有什么理由在他自己的insta上面刷存在感，有本事自己开个账户啊！  
Michael后来才想起来是自己发的照片，他有些淡淡的不安。

『Remember this?』配的是一张万磁王头盔的照片，他讨厌那个紫色。  
『Magneto vs Professor X, wanna bet?』配的是他们的下棋图，顺便说一句，他们根本没有机会真正下棋，因为James突然跟着Blurred Lines的音乐跳起了舞。  
『Frank is in Filth?』配的是Frank呆呆的头像。当他不知道第几次拿出Filth的碟时，在电视上看到了这一幕。  
『You look nice.』配的是2013的SDCC上，James颓唐的少妇形象图。  
『That's my man!』配的是TIFF上James的领奖图。  
『James McAvoy is a great actor.』那是James没能得到一个BAFTA提名的时候。  
『Macbeth is absolutely brilliant!』配的是大胡子的麦克白。  
『You can walk?!』配的是X战警的新剧照，在这个里面Charles站起来了。  
『James McAvoy…』  
『James McAvoy…』  
『James McAvoy…』  
『James McAvoy…』

………  
都是James。  
整屏幕的James都在眯着眼笑着看着他，Michael顿时感到万箭穿心（丘比特之箭），他觉得明天记者会发现自己躺在房间中央，口水糊了整个地板。他居然成了一个迷妹！他为自己的堕落感到悲哀。  
但他一点也不想改变，他喜欢看到自己的相册里全是他，尤其是那张在草地上弯腰的那张图，他每天睡前都会拿出来看一看，他觉得这对他的健康很有好处，因为医生说大笑有利长寿；捆绑play那组图他也很喜欢，但他不喜欢他脸上的水印；最近传的很广的《末代独裁》的动图他也收藏了，他也不是没看过James裸露的样子，所以没什么可害羞的。  
『变成一个迷妹也没什么不好，』Michael心想，『只要对象是James。』  
所以他不在乎是James充满了他的insta，还是他的精液填满了James的肠道，他不在乎，只要那都是James。

眯眼笑的James说：『打给我，邀请我到你这里来。』  
『我会的。』Michael回答。

『嗨，James，这是Michael，在干嘛？我想问你——』

 

END


End file.
